gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikiru
Brief Description She's a cousin of Yue Classic, either directly or a second cousin, it's never touched on. Basically her uncle is Arnook, and he's yet to name an heir for the tribe. Nikiru's dad is power hungry (not maliciously so, just ambitious) and pledges his daughter as a candidate, then basically grooms her into a successor. Nikiru, as a result, has no real friends and basically dedicates her life to her people. Yi Lin is her first real friend, and yeah, she's basically hard gay for her. Or shares an admiration. It's never really clear, except when she asked for a kiss. Fuck, I should just go do the writeup, shouldn't I? As said by Mil 11/10/08(Mon)16:07 And yes, you should do the writeup. Nikiru first met up with the Gaang Jr. when Yi Lin fell overboard during a terrible storm, and the princess found her washed up on shore. The two stayed together at the North Pole while the rest of the kids searched far and wide for Yi Lin until finally they reunited. Yi Lin takes her shipping very seriously, and has started to tutor Nikiru in the ways of PROOF. When Yi Lin dons her Masked Shipper outfit, Nikiru accompanies her as The Proof Reader (also known as The Caped Truth-Aider). Chaos often follows in their wake as the two disguised girls take a more active role in molding the relationships around them -- though Nikiru often has trouble seeing the proof Yi Lin does. Possessions * Proof Reader Outfit -- Nikiru's outfit is slightly more practical than the Masked Shipper's, probably due to it coming from the Northern Water Tribe's military supplies. Less bulky than her princess' clothes, it features a dark indigo hooded cloak and blue fingerless gloves. To keep her eyes from burning after hours of people-watching, Nikiru wears yukłuktaak, Inuit snow glasses made from ivory. ** Perhaps there is some symbolism in the proof Nikiru sees, and the proof that Yi Lin (whose costume has a piece of notebook paper always in front of her face) sees. ** The Proof Reader also carries a boomerang fished out of the palace armory, and while Nikiru is a much worse shot than Yi Lin, it has already seen action at their hands. Fun Facts * Yi Lin's clothes were torn from the storm and her subsequent ordeal, so Nikiru forced her to get new, custom-made clothes (her "season 2" outfit) from the Northern Water Tribe. **When asked why Yi Lin's new clothes look like boy's clothes, one contributor replied, "Because she wants YiLin to be her 'husband.'" * Nikiru's name comes from the Igbo word "Nkiruka," meaning "the best is still to come." * Nikiru's "Proof Reader" costume is inspired by Watchmen's Nite Owl. * Nikiru has had three piercings in each ear since childhood.[http://community.livejournal.com/gaang_jr/13862.html Ear Piercing and Almost Kisses], by Mil Stories Snippets Main listing at Nikiru Snippets. Comics *Yi Lin Shipping *So Close Gallery See Category:Nikiru for a complete listing. Image:Differences.jpg|In case some viewers confuse Nikiru with Katara...Nikiru's on the left, Katara's on the right, showing you her best look of contempt! Image:Nikiru.jpg|'Nikiru:' "This is how the sleeves work!" Hayoda and Tseng: "Ohhhh..." (jotting things down in a notebook) Image:Swept Away by Mayeko.jpg| Nikiru discovers an unconscious Yi Lin washed up on the beach. Image:A_princess'_favour.jpg|Yi Lin being dressed up by Princess Nikiru. Image:122024371517.jpg|Nikiru and Yi Lin enjoy each other's company. Image:122301735637.jpg Image:122301968342.jpg Image:NikiruByMelee.jpg Image:Nikiru-cowl.jpg Image:Yi lin nikiru bffs.png| Yi Lin and Nikiru in a happy embrace! Note Yi Lin's left ear. Nikiru pierced it and gave her and earring from her personal collection! :D Image:Nikiru fire nation outfit.jpg| Nikiru in typical Fire Nation summer wardrobe by Z Image:Nikiru fire nation outfit2.jpg| Nikiru in typical Fire Nation summer wardrobe by JVC Notes Category:Nikiru Category:Allies